Tai-tastigon
coppers |Government = The Five, a governing council }} }} Tai-tastigon, which has also been called Tai-tastigon the Great, is a free city in northern Rathillien on the eastern foothills of the Ebonbane mountains. It is half in Skyrr and half in Metalondar, and pays tribute to both for the privilege of being part of neither. A walled city, Tai-tastigon is contained within two circular curtain walls with a dry moat in between. By design and culture, the city itself is a puzzling maze that only the most clever have mastered. One would make an easy task of finding any goods or supplies, endowable services, exciting entertainment, or simply getting themselves lost in the many folds of variety in its 100 districts. It is the setting for the entire first book, , and for a majority of . History The city of Tai-tastigon was founded back when the Old Empire ruled the Eastern Lands. The Kencyr temple predates the city, and it's likely Tai-tastigon was built around the temple because the New Pantheon gods clustered around it as power source. Alternatively, it may have been built around the confluence of the Tynnet and the Tone. The Tone serves the border between Metalondar and Skyrr, and during the Skyrr-Metalondrian War, both sides wanted possession of Tai-tastigon. They decided to make it a charter city in the end, however. Now, Tai-tastigon is relatively autonomous. It is ruled by a governing council, with 1 representative from Skyrr and 1 from Metalondar. Annually, the city must pay their city charter to Skyrr and Metalondar for their autonomy. Geography Size of the city According to the map in , Tai-tastigon is approximately four miles across, or 12.5 square miles in area. A city this size could have a population of several million, depending on density. Walls In order, from inner to outer, the City's defenses consist of the: * Old Wall (ruined) * Rim District (between the Old Wall and the inner Curtain Wall) * Curtain Walls (Two, one inner and one outer) * Moat (between the curtain walls, and dry) * Outer Ward * Bulwark Rivers and canals * River Tone * River Tynnet * River Trevoil (does not enter the city proper) * North Fosse (artificial canal) * South Fosse (artificial canal) Gates The city walls have four gates, one in each cardinal direction. * North: Warrior Gate * South: Meadow Gate * East: Sun Gate * West: Mountain Gate Districts Tai-tastigon is divided into 100 districts. Seven districts are named in the books, assuming the Lower Town is a district, and each is claimed the territory by one of the master thieves of the Thieves' Guild. * Gold Ringing District * Lower Town * Red Wax District * Rim District * Silken Dark District * Temple District * Tynnet Branching District Streets * Antiquarians' Row * Armorer's Row * Fleshshambles Street * River Street * Street of Ribbons * Way of Tears Landmarks and buildings * Judgment Square * Ship Island * The Maze * Temple of the Three-Faced God * New Faction Headquarters Bridges * Asphodel Bridge Towers * Edor Thulig, the Tower of Demons * Tower of Bats * Fumble's Folly Inns * The Skyrrman * Res aB'tyrr * Moon in Splendor * Cross'd Stars Outside the city * Caravan Grounds * Outer Ward References }} Category:Eastern Lands Category:Cities Category:City-states